Crouching Tiger, Hidden Love
by fadingdreams
Summary: Complete. The Bladebreakers plus Kenny and Hilary get to spend Christmas in New York City and realize that dreams can become reality. RayxHilary.
1. We're going where!

Okay. This is my first fic for Beyblade …beware. I thought I'd write a Ray x Hilary fic because there are practically none out there and I think they would kinda cute together (this is my opinion, of course). On with the fic!

By the way…I don't own Beyblade. If I did, then I would be rich and living in a mansion…but I don't. -tear-

**Warning:** This contains spoilers for Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon, so if you haven't seen it and you read this, don't come yelling at me that I ruined the movie for you (Honestly, I thought it was very confusing anyway).

* * *

"We're going to New York City! In America! For Christmas! Aahhhh!" Hilary danced around Mr. Dickenson's office.

"Yes, Hilary. You, Kenny and the Bladebreakers are going to New York City for Christmas, all expenses paid of course." Mr. Dickenson couldn't help but inwardly laugh when he was watching Hilary dance around his office. "Besides, after all you've been through, I think you guys deserve a little something. So guys, what do yah say?"

Tyson jumped up and held his fist in the air. "I'm game Mr. Dickenson! And who knows, I might run into some good competition over there!"

Max laughed at Tyson and gave a thumbs up. "I'm all for it. I can't wait to see Times Square again."

Ray turned his gaze to Mr. Dickenson and smiled. "I'd love to go to New York City. It sounds like fun."

Kai took his support off the wall and stood with his arms folded across his chest and his eyes closed. Everyone turned to look at him, waiting for his response. "It would be a nice change of scenery."

Hilary squealed with delight. "We're all going! This is going to be a blast!" All the guys smiled at her reaction. After all, Hilary was like a sister to them. They wouldn't let anything happen to her. She did, after all, help them along their road to victory and supported them all the way through thick and thin.

"Well then, it's settled. Off to New York you go!" Mr. Dickenson flipped out his cell phone and started to make the arrangements.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Too bad it's only going to take us…twenty hours to get there! Oh well. It gives me time to catch up on my sleep." Tyson smiled and fluffed up his pillow. They just got their seats on the plane and were waiting for take off.

"Wow, Mr. Dickenson spared no expense. We're flying first class and we even get to pick which movie we get to watch! Sweet!" Hilary plopped down in her seat and ran over the list of movies they could choose. "Hey guys…What do you want to watch?" Hilary passed the list on to Kai and Ray, who were sitting behind her.

"As long as it's an action flick, I don't care what we watch." Kai gave the list to Ray. Ray scanned the list and his eyes rested on a title.

"What about Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon? It's really good." Ray gave the list back to Hilary and smiled.

"I've never seen it…I'm game!" Hilary smiled and went to find the flight attendant to tell her the movie to put on. After Hilary left, Max came up and sat next to Ray.

"Soooooo, Ray. What's up?" Max gave a devious smile and Ray looked at him suspiciously. Ray could tell that Max was up to something.

"Whatever you're up to, just tell me." Max still had his mischievous smile on his face, which made Ray feel really uncomfortable. He hated it when someone gave him that kind of look.

"I saw the way you were looking at Hilary. The smile, the look…If I didn't know better, I would say you actually liked Hilary." Max couldn't help catch the very slight tint of red that landed on Ray's cheeks.

"I don't like her like that! Just friends. She's helped us all out of a few sticky spots. Besides, she's always been there for us. She's like a sister." Ray was kind of taken aback at the question. He knew he couldn't hide his feelings or emotions as well as Kai, but how could Max notice. Hopefully he was that obvious.

People always thought that Ray and Mariah would hook up, but Mariah definitely felt like a sister to him. He couldn't even picture even going out on a date with her. Besides, Mariah told him a few months back that she liked a certain fellow beyblader and promised not to tell. But Hilary was different. She did seem like a sister, but it didn't stop him from falling for her beautiful eyes or her caring personality. Actually, the more Ray thought about it, the easier it was to picture it in his head.

Max smiled and shook his head. _'There he goes. Off to La La Land.'_ Max saw Hilary coming back down the aisle. He got up and smiled as he lightly punched Ray on the arm. "Go get her Tiger." Ray glared at Max until he sat back down in his seat two chairs in front of him. Hilary sat down in her seat, right in front of him, and smiled as the movie started to play on the T.V. screens that were installed into the airplane.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were twenty minutes into the movie and everybody except for Hilary and Ray were asleep. Hilary looked around and sighed. _'Twenty minutes into the movie and I'm already confused. Maybe Ray could explain it to me since he's seen it already.' _She turned around and quietly tried to get Ray's attention. "Hey Ray, um, I'm a little confused…Can you explain what's happening for me please?"

Ray looked at Hilary and smiled. "Sure. I'll move so I can talk to you better." _'Or be closer to you, either or works.' _Ray got up and sat in the seat next to Hilary's and started to explain what was going on. He couldn't exactly explain why everyone could fly up bamboo tress or run up buildings, but he was able to get the main idea across to her.

Ray watched Hilary and couldn't help but smile. He'd never seen someone go through so many emotions in one movie. First she was confused, then relaxed, followed by scared, happy and sad. _'What's there not to love about her?'_

They came to the last scene of the movie. Hilary was sad and also very confused. "Wait…Why did she jump off the mountain if the man she loved was right on the other side?" Ray had to think about this one for a little bit. He himself didn't really know the answer, but he'd try to explain it anyway.

"Well, remember the old story that Lo told Jen?"

"Um…Could you refresh my memory for me please Ray?" Hilary tilted her head and gave a little yawn before she smiled.

"Alright. Lo told Jen back in the desert an old legend. He said, 'Anyone who dares to jump from Wudan Mountain, God will grant his wish. Long ago, a young man's parents were ill, so he jumped. He didn't die. He floated away, far away, never to return. He knew his wish had come true. If you believe, it will happen. The elders say, a faithful heart makes wishes come true.' Then Jen told him to make a wish and he said that he wished to be back together with her in the desert like they were before…so she jumped, probably hoping that his wish would come true."

Ray felt something on his shoulder and turned his head. Hilary's head was on his shoulder and she was fast asleep. Ray could feel his blood rushing to his face. _'If only Max could see me now. He would die.' _Though he didn't admit it out loud, Ray liked the feeling that Hilary gave him. He felt complete, like nothing could go wrong, and if anyone tried to take her away, they would have hell to pay. He smiled and rested his head on top of hers. _'This is definitely my new favorite movie.'_ He smiled and soon fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hilary slowly opened her eyes and squinted in the morning sunlight. She didn't remember falling asleep. The last thing she remembered was watching the end of Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon and Ray sitting next to her. She opened her eyes and blushed. Her head was on Ray's shoulder and she felt his head on hers and his arm around her back.

She looked around to see if any of the other guys were awake and sighed when she saw they were all fast asleep. She smiled. _'I always dreamed about it, but I never thought it would actually happen. I've liked Ray for the longest time. Too bad this moment was short lived.' _Hilary carefully unwound herself from Ray and stretched. She then went to explore the plane because she was so bored with looking at the same scenery for the past fourteen or so hours. Little did she know that as she was walking out, Max, who was 'sleeping', silently giggled to himself as she walked towards the back of the plane.

Max sunk back down into his seat and curled into his blanket and rested his head on his pillow. He smiled and closed his eyes. _'I should be a matchmaker. Man, can I call 'em or can I call 'em! Score one for Max!'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ray slowly opened his eyes. He felt an absence of warmth from him and turned his head. Hilary wasn't there. She must have gotten up before he did. He got up and slid into his seat before any of the guys could notice that he wasn't there. "Good morning sleepy head. I should get an award. You actually out-slept Tyson. That's a first!"

Ray looked over to see Kenny smiling at him_. 'He thought I just woke up. That's good.'_ "I should, shouldn't I. And the sad part is that I'm still tired. It has to be the jet lag. So what time is it?"

Kenny tapped away at Dizzi's keyboard. "It's 2:13 in the afternoon. We should be arriving in New York in about four or five hours.

"Thanks. Just enough time to take another nap before we get to New York. I really don't like being this tired. Wake me up when we get there." Ray got his blanket and his pillow and curled up in his seat. He heard Kenny say something, but it all became a blur and he soon found sleep once again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ray felt someone shaking his arm as he slowly slipped from his dreamless slumber. "Ray! Wake up! You're missing the coolest thing ever! Look out your window!"

Ray noticed that the voice was Hilary's and he opened his eyes. He sat up and turned his head so he could look out his window. His breath was taken away. It was dark and they were flying over New York City at night. All the lights and buildings, you had to admit that it was a pretty cool site.

Just then, a voice over the intercom of the airplane came on. "Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your pilot speaking. In about twenty minutes or so, we should be landing at the New York City airport. Please fasten your seat belts and turn off all electrical items. A stewardess will be around to collect garbage shortly. We hope you enjoy your stay and thank you for choosing International Airlines."

"Finally! I need to get off this airplane! Twenty hours is too long to be stuck on an airplane!" Tyson yelled as he gathered all of his things together and buckled himself in. Kai only rolled his eyes as he too buckled up for the landing.

Everyone was so excited when they felt the plane touch the ground. "I've never been so glad to be on solid earth as I am now!" Max sighed with relief as the flight attendants opened the doors and made sure no one left anything behind. The Bladebreakers jumped out of their seats and rushed to the door.

"Oh my gosh! Finally! We're in New York! I can't wait until I can see what the hotel looks like!" Hilary rushed out and ran down the hallway. The guys just walked down and Ray just couldn't help but smile at Hilary's excitement.

'_Hmmm…Definitely one of her happiest moments. Maybe…if I play my cards right…I can tell her here…but…does she feel the same way?' _Ray looked down the corridor and followed the other to the baggage claim and sighed. _'Yah…that's gonna be an adventure all on its own.'_

* * *

So, what do you think? Good…bad? I'd love to hear from you. Hopefully I didn't do too bad of a job. This is probably going to be a 2 or 3 chaptered fic…a long one-shot if you want to think of it that way. R&R 


	2. City Life

Woo! Thank you to all who reviewed! I feel so special! Lol. Well, on with the next chapter and I hope you enjoy…

By the way, as you may already know or have guessed…I don't own Beyblade. What a shock!

* * *

"This hotel is amazing! Wow! I could just spend my whole time looking around in here! I love Mr. Dickenson!" Hilary bounced up and down on her bed, since of course, she got her own room, and she was already adjusting to her new surroundings. "I could definitely get used to living lie this! Where are your rooms guys?"

After unpacking, the guys all went to Hilary's room to talk about what they were going to do for their vacation. "Well, Kai and I are just across the hall." Ray was sitting backwards on the desk chair that was in her room, while Kai was, as usual, leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest.

"Tyson, Kenny and I are down the hall some. I'd say about five or six doors maybe." Hilary sat on the bed next to Max and Kenny and Tyson were sitting on the sofa in her room.

She sighed as the boys started to talk about what they wanted to do on the trip. It wasn't a big surprise when they all started to talk about beyblading. Hilary looked over at Ray and smiled. He was always so kind and caring, it seemed like he would never hurt a fly. Last night on the plane, she just felt so…so warm inside, for lack of better words. When she was with him, she felt so safe and that nothing could ever harm her. Hilary saw Ray look over at her and smile, and she couldn't help but widen her own and quickly look somewhere else. _'Aww man. I hope he didn't catch me staring. That would be sooo embarrassing!'_

After about a half hour or so, Hilary was getting a little tired of listening to the conversation. Besides, they were in New York City! They could talk about beyblade all they want at home. "Hey guys! Do you just want to talk about beyblade or do you want to go out and explore Madison Square Gardens?" Since no expenses were spared, the group was staying at a hotel that over looked Madison Square. The guys agreed and slowly got up and went out and started to walk around.

Of course, once they were back outside, they just talked about beyblading while they walked. Hilary sighed. Ray turned around and saw she was all glum so he slowed down his pace until she was right next to him. "Hey Hil…What's wrong? You seem to be a bit on the downside." Hilary looked up from the ground and saw Ray walking with her instead of walking with the other guys.

"Oh…Nothing…I was…ummm…just thinking about the movie we saw on the air plane. I still can't figure out the ending." Hilary looked around and tried to act normal. She wasn't going to tell him that she was actually thinking about what happened with him and her on the plane.

Ray looked at Hilary. He could tell she wasn't telling the whole truth, but he decided not to press the matter at the moment. "Well, I think she jumped off the mountain to fulfill Lo's wish because Jen returned her feeling for him…" Ray caught Hilary's eyes and stared into them. He was lost in her gaze. "…she loved him." Neither one of them noticed that they stopped walking until Max turned around.

"Hey! Come on guys! You can stare at each other later. I don't think you want to get lost in New York City!" Max yelled and waited for them to catch up. He put on his devious smile and whispered into Ray's hear once they caught up and Hilary was talking to Kenny. "She does have pretty eyes, don't you think?"

Ray had this dazed look on his face. "Their beauti-" Ray shook his head and glared at Max. "Oh no you don't. Nice try buddy, but I'm not going to fall for that one!" Ray gave a smirk and walked off to talk to Kai.

Max just shook his head. _'Ray is in denile. I bet they'll get together before we leave to go home.' _ Max jogged to catch up with the rest of the group.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their vacation was going great and it was now Christmas Eve. Kai was out walking downtown somewhere and Max, Tyson and Kenny were looking in a local beyblade arena. Hilary just got back from shopping and she heard someone knock on her door. She went up and opened the door and saw Ray standing there with a smile.

"Hey. I found an ice skating rink. Do you want to go?" Ray smiled and held out his hand.

Hilary smiled and took his hand. "I would be glad to sir." She shut the door behind her and locked it. Then they made their way to the subway station so they could go to Central Park, or so Ray said the ice skating rink was.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They got out of the subway station and into the night life of New York City. Ray took Hilary's hand and pulled her into the park. "Come on! I want you to see it!" Ray started to run and Hilary had no choice but to quicken her pace as well.

When they finally reached the rink, Hilary was in awe. "Wow! Ray…it's so…"

"Beautiful." Ray looked at Hilary and gazed into her eyes. Hilary felt the blood creeping up to her cheeks. Ray smiled and grabbed her hand. "Come on. Let's go skating!" He walked forward but was abruptly because Hilary was rooted to the spot. He turned and looked at her. "What's wrong?" Hilary looked up from the ground.

"I can't skate." She was embarrassed, but all that went away when ray took both her hands and held them in his own.

"I can teach you. And you don't need to worry, I won't let you fall." Ray tried pulling her towards the roller skating rink again and she slowly walked along to her first ice skating lesson.

* * *

Almost done. The last chapter is going to be a bit short so it won't take me long. I'll update as soon as possible cause I don't like cliff hangers either. Til next time! R&R 


	3. Fast learner

Last Chapter! Yah...er, I mean, boo. I see you guys are enjoying this…that makes me soo happy! I feel special now. He he. Anyways, on with the last chapter!

Do I have to do the disclaimer! Fine…idontownbeyblade. There.

* * *

"It's a gliding motion, you don't really step." Ray was skating backwards, very gracefully I might add, while holding onto Hilary's hands. Hilary on the other hand, was having a lot of trouble trying to stay on her feet. Hilary looked up from her feet and glared at Ray.

"You've obviously done this before, haven't you." She slowly was getting the hang of ice skating and started to glide a little faster.

"Well, I don't want to brag, but-"

"Yah right! You're such a show-off, just like that guy in the movie we watched on the airplane. Men…Geez…" Hilary smirked and let go of Ray's hands to show that she could skate on her own, and she did. Ray looked a bit shocked and it showed on his face. Hilary's smirk widened. "I'm a fast learner."

Ray shook his head and turned around so that he was skating right beside her. "Not all guys are show offs, and you have to admit, I'm not that bad compared to Tyson."

Hilary laughed. "Okay, I give you that. No one could be as bad as him." Hilary smiled and looked at Ray. Just then, she lost her balance and started to fall. She prepared to hit cold ice, but instead was caught in mid air by someone. She wrapped her arms around the person's waist and put her head to their chest so she didn't continue to fall. The person in turn brought her closer to themselves as a sign that they wouldn't let go.

After she was sure that she wouldn't fall, she looked up to see the person that caught her was Ray. He stared into her eyes and whispered, "I told you I'd never let you fall." Hilary slowly stood up but didn't let go of Ray.

She held his gaze and smiled. "Did I ever say you would?" Neither of them refused to move, but Ray looked up and smiled. Hilary looked at him questioningly and looked up also.

Hilary fell near the side of the rink, and right where she fell, there was a lamppost and on the lamppost was, you guessed it, mistletoe. Hilary blushed and was about to say that he didn't have to kiss her, even though she wanted him to, but was stopped abruptly by Ray.

Ray bent down and lightly pressed his lips against hers. In mere moments, fireworks were going off inside his head as he mentally jumped for joy. His dreams had finally become reality. What made him even happier was when he felt Hilary respond back and press harder against his lips. He felt a slight moan growl in his throat as they stood under the mistletoe. They finally broke for air and both of them were blushing. Ray smiled and took Hilary's hand and pulled her out of the ice rink to put their skates away.

While they were on their way to return the skates, Ray broke the silence with a question. "You want to go walk through the park?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ray and Hilary walked hand in hand through the park until Hilary pulled him down on a bench. She snuggled up to him and put her head on his shoulder and Ray put his head on hers. Just then, Hilary started to giggle.

Ray lifted her head and looked at her questioningly. "What are you laughing about?" Hilary just smiled.

"I don't know. Sitting on the bench reminded me of the plane ride and the movie we saw." Hilary lifted her and as her smile disappeared. "But what I still don't get is why would the girl jump off the mountain willingly as her boyfriend watched from the side?"

Ray thought about it for a little bit and then smiled. "I don't know, but one thing is for sure; I'm not letting you jump off any mountain, even if you're wishing for world peace."

Hilary laughed. "You don't need to worry about me, Mr. Kon. Besides, if I jumped, someone else would be having the pleasure of sitting next to you and not me." Ray laughed and pulled her in to another kiss as the clock nearby stuck midnight on Christmas morning.

* * *

Ta da! The end. I hope you guys enjoyed reading the story. R&R and I'll love you forever! 


End file.
